Energy in the form of sonic, ultrasonic, or megasonic waves may be transmitted into liquid media for a variety of purposes. For example, an object may be cleaned or processed by immersing the object in liquid and subsequently transferring ultrasound to the liquid. As another example, liquids can be emulsified, homogenized, pasteurized, sterilized, or mixed by applying ultrasound thereto. As yet another example, organisms in a liquid can be inactivated by applying ultrasound to the liquid.
Ultrasound systems are commonly used to generate sound waves for transmitting into a liquid. Conventional ultrasound systems include an ultrasound transducer array constructed by bonding piezoelectric elements or Langevin assemblies to a tank for containing a liquid. A signal generator electrically drives the transducer array, and constituent transducers of the transducer array spatially oscillate in response thereto, thereby generating sound waves which are transmitted to the liquid. The sound waves and the liquid interact to produce cavitation, which may result in a cleaning effect and/or a processing effect.
FIG. 1 is an electrical schematic illustrating a conventional ultrasound system 100 including an ultrasound transducer array 102, a signal generator 104, and wiring 106. Ultrasound transducer array 102 includes a plurality of ultrasound transducers 108 affixed to a radiating element (not shown), and each ultrasound transducer 108 includes one or more piezoelectric elements. Signal generator 104 includes an alternating current (AC) electrical power source 110 electrically coupled in series with a resonant inductor 112. Wiring 106 electrically couples each ultrasound transducer 108 in parallel with signal generator 104. Signal generator 104 generates an electrical signal to drive ultrasound transducers 108.